Life, Love, among other Problems
by Crystal Brielle
Summary: Hazel Simthson was forced to move in with her mother at 13 when she was caught by her abusive aunt smoking weed. Three years later she's a different person ,but when she meets the mysterious and attractive Raymond on the flight back to Arizona, but to her surpirse he's everywhere she turns. Will she love him or run away as she has with every guy because of an ugly past?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello one and all! This is my first story ever, but criticize away_

_**This os dedicated to NeonLovesYou. Sisters forever and always.**  
_

**Chapter** **One**

I closed my eyes as I felt USA Airlines planes take off ready for the long trip from Okinawa, Japan to Hawaii and then (finally) home sweet home Arizona. It's been three years since my Aunt Hazel decided that living with my mom, step dad, and two brothers is what I needed. _Well at least my mom straighten me out._ But, then again, I only wanted to go in the first place to get away from the person who sent me over the edge.

** Flashback**

"Haley! Get you ass over here right now!" ,Aunt Hazel yelled when I was only two feet away from her.

"What do you want now woman?!" ,I snapped. Rule number one: Never have any kind of tone with Aunt Hazel or as I call her the Bitch Queen. That got me a slap to the face ,she has quite an arm for a woman who just barely passes five feet tall.

"Don't you dare have that kind of tone with me you good-for-nothing bitch! Fold my clothes and put them away before I get out my belt an whoop your ass!" ,she yelled. You see, my "wonderful" aunt likes to yell at me a lot for no apparent reason. The only time that she's not yelling is when we're in front of people.

"I'm so sick of this crap, might as well move in with Faith, least her dad wouldn't hit me." ,I muttered to myself as I ignored the Bitch Queen's demand and went back to reading or texting my friend Faith behind a book.

**Me**: Hey you hot the stuff?

**Faith**: Yeah I got the weed, when can we get together so we can smoke it?

**Me**: Maybe in 10mins? At your house?

I didn't get to read what Faith said because my book was ripped out of my hands by Hazel. I saw the emotions in her eyes go from shock to anger in a blink of my eyes.

"Didn't I say you were grounded?",she took the phone out of my hands and read through my texts. The look on her face told me all I needed to know and that i wouldn't be seeing Faith anytine soon.

"Haley Smithson! Weed?! That's it! I can't do this anymore! You're going to live with your Mom in Japan!" ,she slapped my face twice for good measure. I just sat there in shock, the last place i wanted to be was with my Mom, step dad, and annoying brothers.

"Wha..? No you can't make me! I can't leave my friends!" ,my eyes started to tear up knowing i was on the loosing side of this argument.

"Actually I can, and I will. You're leaving as soon as possible." ,she looked at me one more time before leaving the room and turning my world upside down. After that she talked to my mom and i was sent to leave that week. I cut off all the relationships I had not so much as just telling everyone i was moving somewhere far away.

**End Flashback**

That had been three years ago and i'd only been 13 then. Now I'm junior in high school. The flight attendant told us that we were now allowed to use digital devices. I immediately whipped out my IPhone 4S and turned up the music. Not caring that the people beside me gave me dirty looks. I was about to look away when someone in the seats caught my eye. The guy sitting two seats down was incredibly gorgeous and happened to be staring right back at me. He gave gave me a wink with his stormy gray eyes and looked back down at his book. I blushed and leaned back into my chair turning off my phone so I could think clearly.

I must have fallen asleep after that because when I opened my eyes the incredibly hot guy from two seats over was shaking me awake.

"Hey, wake up sleeping beauty." ,he said in a deep beautiful voice that sent tingles down my spine.

"Okay, okay I'm awake." ,I opened my eyes and stood up stretching, "Thanks for getting me up."

He smirked, "I don't have a problem waking up a beautiful girl like you. My name is Raymond by the way, but you can call me Ray." ,he stepped out of the way so I could get my stuff from the compartment above my seat.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hazel." ,we started walking off the plane and to the baggage claim. Not that I wasn't used to talking to gorgeous guys, I was just a little surprised when he stayed by my side.

"So where you coming from?" ,he said in his mesmerizing voice.

"Japan, what about you?" ,I said while scanning the conveyor belt looking for my luggage.

"I'm coming from a summer vacation in Romania." ,he said as he looked for his bag too. We talked fir awhile after that until we both got out bags.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ray!" ,I said with a smile.

"Same here, hey do you wanna exchange numbers, you know so we can talk later?" ,his eye looked a little hopeful as he said the last word.

"Sure why not? Here give me your phone." ,I handed him mine and we exchanged numbers.

"Okay bye, Hazel." ,an with that he walked off. I smiled and started on my way to find my Aunt. Oh boy I sure hoped she changed while I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **Two**

To my expectations it wasn't my Aunt who was picking me up, but my cousin Brendon. He didn't see me yet so I came up behind him and surprised him with a hug.

"Brendon! I missed you so much!" ,I said while still hugging him.

"Hazel! I missed you too little cousin!" ,Brenden turned around and smirked, "Still on the short side I see."

"Hey! I may be small compared to you, but I'm '5"7! Give me a break." ,I laughed and we headed off to his car. I've known Brendon pretty much since birth. He's like the older brother I always wanted. Even though I'm older by a month he likes to pretend he's the older one.

"Yeah, yeah okay. So you ready to head out?" ,he looked over at me while I put my stuff in his trunk.

"Not really, but whatever lets just get this over with." I climbed into the car, slumped down, and turned on my iPhone not really wanting to talk anymore.

**Later that day**

I had put my stuff in my old room as quickly as possible and left that house of the monster Hazel grabbed my skateboard and skated to the mall. Memories flashed by in my head as I took the path that was so familiar even though it had been so long since i'd rode down it. As I passed the Frozen Yogurt co. The memory if me and my cousin/sister/best-friend trying all the flavors then leaving without buying anything. I giggled silently at the memory as I neared the entrance of the mall. I locked up my skateboard at the bike racks and headed in.

I wandered around for awhile window shopping until I found my all-time favorite store: Rue21. I smiled and headed in determined to get some new clothes before the school year started.

But just as I started looking through the racks I felt hands on my hips, "Hey there sexy, long time no see." ,a deep voice rumbled behind me.

"Ah shit." ,I said as my body tensed knowing all too well just who was behind me.

**Hai all! How'd you like it? I hope it was at least mediocre if not better. Thanks for reading! It makes me feel good knowing that people actually read my stuff! I know I didn't write a lot but in busy busy! Ill add another chapter ir maybe two next week!  
L.o.l  
Crystal**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

** Hey guys! I know I've haven't posted in a while, but I'm just busy busy! (Lamest excuse ever.) BUT i will try to write more I promise!**  
================================================

I spun around quickly to see no other than Adam, my old "friend with benefits" guy.

"Well I hoped I could at least avoid seeing you until school started, but I guess not." I grumbled.

"Awwww c'mon Haley, I know you missed me." he tried to lean closer to me, but I pushed him away from me and started walking out of the store. But of course just as I made it out my arm is gripped almost painfully and I'm pulled back.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you, understand?" Adam whispers harshly into my ear.

I'm about to reply with a nasty comment when all of a sudden I'm pulled away from him into someone else's arms in a protective manner, "This guy giving you trouble Haley?" I immediately recognize Raymond's voice and feel the corners of my lips turn up.

"No, not really." I look up at him and smile, grateful that he showed up at just the moment.

Adam glares at Raymond and me for a few seconds then he sneers, "I'll just see you at school Hales." ,then he walks away not looking back.

I wait until I cant see him anymore before I let out the breath I didn't realize id been holding.

"Thanks for saving me." ,I pull away from his warm embrace.

"Hey, anything for you Hales.", he smirks and dodges my arm as I tried to swat him. "How did I never see you here before?"

My smile fades slightly and I quickly change the subject with a question of my own, "Hey, do you wanna grad a bite to eat? My cousin/sister/best friend Jayce told me about thus amazing japanese place that I've been dying to try out. Lets go!" his eye brows furrowed, but he wrapped his arm with mine and we started walking to the food court.

**Hey guys! Hope you like it! It seems kinda short to me, but I have a project due on Monday so i had to write this really quick. Thanks for reading anyways. It means the world to me that people actually read me shtuffs.  
Xoxo  
Crystal**


End file.
